Drabbles
by Torby Tiptoe
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Rating went up, but just for some slight cursing. Plus, there'll probably be 'adult themes' mentioned at one point or another. Enjoy!
1. Egoist

"Hiro-san, I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all."

"Relax, will you Nowaki?"

"How can I relax, Hiro-san?"

"Just quit worrying already! You're acting like a child."

"Well _you're _acting like you don't care in the slightest. If we actually go through with this idea, we'll be separated."

"Oh, shut up, Nowaki. Quit being melodramatic. It's a _good_ idea. It will give us more space, and we'll be more comfortable that way. Besides, it's only temporary."

"Hiro-san, how can we be comfortable if we're not side by side, like we've always been! I want to be next to you, always and forever!"

"Why do you have to make everything into a huge deal?"

"Because, it's important to me, Hiro-san! I said it before and I will say it again—I _dislike_ this idea. In fact, I loathe it."

"For God's sake, Nowaki, we're just getting bunk beds until we move into our new apartment!"

Nowaki sighed in defeat. "Well I want the upper bunk. That way I will at least still be on top when we sleep together."


	2. Terrorist

The teenager's lips abandoned their current mission to kiss Miyagi's jaw as much as possible. He noticed the boy currently had stopped. "Eh? What's with the pause, Shinobu-chin? I'm fairly certain you were enjoying yourself as much as I was…"

Shinobu ignored his older lover's antics and glared at him fiercely. "What is this?" he demanded to know, poking at Miyagi's neck.

"Huh?" Miyagi blinked, and then swore when his younger lover continued to jab at his skin. "Oy! What are you talking about? And quit poking me! It hurts."

"This!" Shinobu exclaimed dramatically. "Is this a hicky on your neck?" The couple had not been together for very long, and Shinobu glowered at Miyagi accusingly.

"What, this?" Miyagi traced where Shinobu had poked him along his skin. It ached slightly when he grazed it.

"Yes, that. I can clearly see a spot on your neck." Shinobu pouted.

Miyagi chuckled. "Oh…that. That is a _bruise_, Shinobu-chin. From when Kamijou's mammoth of a boyfriend massacred my neck region."

The teenager seemed content with that explanation. He poked the bruise once more, just to tease his lover. "Well," Shinobu leaned in to kiss his lover. "You probably deserved it, anyways." Lips touched once again and tongues mangled when Shinobu abruptly pulled away. "Wait, why did The Devil's boyfriend punch you in the first pla—"

Miyagi knowingly pulled his lover closer and shoved their mouths together. Shinobu was pleasantly caught off guard at his lover's instigation that he decided to

halt his interrogation.


	3. Romantist Well, actually just Misaki

When Misaki received his latest paper from that Devil Kamijou, he had to try hard to keep from bursting into tears. Beside him, his classmate and '_friend'_, Sumi Keiichi appeared unfazed at his own grade—a 56%, nothing abnormal.

However, Misaki could generally pass with a mediocre grade, usually in the lower _C_ range. Unfortunately, on this latest paper, he'd done exceptionally _awful._ A 43%.

"Why?" Misaki cried dramatically into his colleague's shoulder. "Why am I such an utter failure? I am a disgrace to everyone's expectations—my brother, my deceased parents, Usagi-san—" Misaki grudgingly halted his self-pitied rant when he noticed the mischievous smirk on Sumi's face at the mention of his lover.

"Well, perhaps if you're doing so poorly, you could ask your lover to tutor you?" Sumi whispered, in a voice so sly it almost resembled a hiss. "He's a refined and knowledgeable author, isn't he? Maybe we could set up a study group together."

At that moment Misaki's face looked flushed enough to make one think it was sweltering in the room. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to think of a respectable comeback.

"Usagi-san, a _t-tutor_?" Misaki finally mumbled, seeming to have given up on his quest for a crafty reply. "No _thanks. _I tried that once, and just look where it landed me! I'll just go talk to Kamijou and see what I can do to improve my grade."

"Suit yourself," Sumi responded nonchalantly as his smaller friend hurriedly scampered off.


	4. Kamijou and Miyagi

"Kamijou," Miyagi sighed, flicking his cigarette into the wastebasket. His subordinate sipped his coffee and braced himself for what appeared to be another senseless lecture. "How many times have I told you not to wear that stupid yellow sweater? You know fully well that it makes you look short because it's sleeves are puffy. Come to think of it, it makes your arms look chubby too! Especially when you wear another shirt underneath it. Honestly, Kamijou, if the image you're trying to portray is short and stout, you're doing a pretty damn good job of it. And what is with that color, too! Yellow, for one thing, reminds me of urine. But this color…it's almost light enough to resemble a processed custard treat of some kind. You don't find many stores, even fast food chains selling food like that, but if you look—"

Hiroki lowered his coffee, his eye twitching excessively. "Kyōju, perhaps at this time…" he paused to give an accentuated glare. "…I should pause to remind you of that scar on your left wrist."

"Eh?" Miyagi was caught off guard by that mention, and he lifted his sleeve. "Ah! Here it is…I believe it's here to stay! It's been there quite awhile now, I believe."

"Ah…do you remember _how_ you obtained it in the first place?" Hiroki hissed, his scowl growing wider with each passing second.

"Hmm…well, I think, if I'm correct…it's been such awhile. Over a year now, I suppose. But I think…oh yes! Something—a hot beverage—spilled on it!"

"Correct, Kyōju!" Hiroki sarcastically exclaimed. "Do you remember what said hot beverage was?" When his superior failed to recall, he continued speaking. "It was _coffee_, Kyōju! Coffee that happened to be from this same brand." He pointed at his coffee mug. "FROM WHEN I SPILLED IT ON YOU FOR CRITICIZING MY SORRY ASS! AND YOU STILL DON'T LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES, DO YOU?"

There was a loud shatter, followed by two groans uttered from both literary professors. "Kamijou, perhaps you should go fetch some wipes and clean that up. We don't want the dean to see the shards."

As his coworker departed with a very mumbled "un," Miyagi couldn't help but grin.


End file.
